1) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray apparatus.
2) Description of Related Arts
Various types of X-ray apparatuses have been developed so far, including for example, a dental panoramic X-ray apparatus disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,780 B1, which includes an X-ray source for radiating X-ray onto the target portion of the person being tested, X-ray detecting means for detecting the X-ray penetrating through the target portion, and supporting means (revolving arm) for movably supporting the X-ray source and the X-ray detecting means so as to oppose each other. In the panoramic X-ray apparatus, the target portion of the person being tested is seated between the X-ray source and the X-ray detecting means opposing thereto, and the revolving arm revolves around the person being tested.
However, the panoramic X-ray apparatus has a drawback, that is, when an external force is applied to the revolving arm during revolution, the moving rate of the X-ray against the target portion varies thereby to cause distortion on an X-ray image. Such a distorted X-ray image cannot be used for diagnosis in practice, and to be worse, the person being tested is exposed with X-ray for nothing.
Another X-ray imaging apparatus disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,365, also includes an X-ray source for radiating the X-ray onto the target portion of the person being tested, X-ray detecting means for detecting the X-ray penetrating through the target portion, and supporting means (revolving arm) for movably supporting the X-ray source and the X-ray detecting means so as to oppose each other. The X-ray apparatus also is provided with a collision sensor having a movable ring member on the X-ray detecting means (receiving apparatus), and the motion of the X-ray detecting means is automatically interrupted when the ring member of the collision sensor contacts a clog.
Also, the X-ray imaging apparatus has several problems, for example, it requires the collision detection moving member to be arranged on the X-ray detecting member, in which smudge can be piled up, thereby preventing sanitation and causing disfigurement thereof. Further, the motion of the X-ray detecting means may be halted just by slight touch thereon of the practitioner and/or the person being tested, and provision of the movable member requires more space for the X-ray imaging apparatus, preventing effective usage of the space.
It should be noted that the aforementioned application are incorporated herein by reference into the present application.